gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Cards History - Northern Realms
The underline text highlights the changes between the patches. Note: In May 24, 2017 most of cards' tooltips were completely reworked, introducing new keywords and their explanation. There won't be additional notes under each card regarding change of wording, unless the cards' ability was completely reworked. Note: Lock was introduced in February 6, 2017. Unlock was introduced in March 23, 2017 and attached to the units that had only Locked before. Note: Immune to Frost/Fog/Rain/Weather used to be a thing and resembles current armor in a way, except the weather set every bronze and silver unit to 1 strength, additionally wiping the green and red strength to original it was changed to remember pre-weather card state after clearing the board and weather immunity would completely protect from that. All the Weathers weren't damage over time and their damage wasn't lethal. This was changed in May 24, 2017. Note: Medic was a tag attached to units that couldn't be resurrected (unless stated otherwise), later replaced by Permadeath and Doomed. As the name implies, it was given to Medics, in order to prevent huge resurrection chains. Medic tag was added in November 15, 2016. Note: Promotion was a Northern Realms restricted ability available since the launch of the game. It had converted X amount of units (depending on a card) to Gold and each card promoted would gain 2 strength due to Northern Realms passive. Cards with the Promotion ability: Henselt, Shani, Promote, Dun Banner Heavy Cavalry, Redanian Elite. Until December 2, 2016 Hotfix, Promoted units would have their strength changed to base and keep their Gold status, even if removed to the graveyard or kept on the battlefield through Resilience. Promotion was a part of infamous Poor Infantry 3-digits strength carryover with almost no interactions. In December 19, 2016 all promoted units would lose their Gold status upon returning to the player's hand (likely Ocvist only). In March 29, 2017 all Promote "aoe" related cards were changed to be in line with other cards' Positioning changes from March 23, 2017. Promotion and Weather Immunity were removed and forged into Armor in May 24, 2017 (although Armor remains as an archetype for Northern Realms, as it did before with Promote). Note: In May 24, 2017 faction passive abilities were removed, some of them were reforged to passive card abilities such as Veteran for Skellige, Ekimmara and Wild Hunt Riders having Resilience for Monsters, general Armor synergy instead of additional strength on Golds and Promotion for Northern Realms. Note: (couldn't find the official text) means that the card's description is not 1:1 as it was during the patch, but still resembles what the card did at a time. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Expert & Platform) * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Redanian Knight-Elect) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Promote) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Cards history